The Knife
by AFlawlessBeauty
Summary: Eli is heartBroken. Fitz has a knife. He's done and had a enough. What happens when Eli and Clare come face to face with Fitz and the Knife. Two-shot maybe more if you review! My first story ever! Tell me how i did!
1. My Immortal

**Authors Note: Hey! Emily Here! This will be my first story so tell me what you guys think lol! This will take place in All Falls Down Part 1. It will be the same scene but I will edit and put other stuff lol :D This will be a 2- shot or maybe a series depending if I fet any reviews lol :D So anyways lets get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: My Immortal

**Eli POV**

"Eli! Don't you dare put this on me! You know what! Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!" Clare Yelled and stormed away.

I never saw her more angry. Her words stung. The look in her eyes… was hateful. Like she wanted nothing to do with me… Who could blame her? I had royally screwed up. I had just made the girl I care about most hate me. I should have never come to this stupid dance. Pointless, the girl of my dream would be with my worst enemy and I would just have to suffer and watch. I put my cup down and stormed out the gymnasium. Heading only god knows where.

**Clare POV**

I couldn't believe Eli did that! I always thought more of him! I saw Fitz by his locker and went up to him.

"hey, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Do I look like I'm okay?" He replied sternly raising his voice a bit

I flinched.

"I'm sorry…I should have known he'd pull a stunt like that. He doesn't like that I came here with you, but I always seem to expect the best out of people I guess. I'm really sorry, Fitz. He just…" I said but I was cut off.

"An ass?" he replied in a harsh tone

I didn't reply to that, because as much I was mad at Eli at the moment I still had feelings and cared about him.

"So I guess that makes me a" I was cut off again

"An even bigger ass?" He said a little calmer.

I remained silent. That was the moment I saw him. He reached into his locker and pulled out a pocket knife. He looked back up at me not noticing I saw it.

"Well I um, um, I'm gonna go head back to the, um dance now…" I said going as fast I could. I had to fine Eli! His life depended on it!

**Eli POV**

I was so damn stupid! Why couldn't I just end it? I knew the reason and I swore I would never let that happen ever again. I plugged my head phones into my iphone and began listening to My Immortal By Evanescence it wasn't my usual music but I liked it and it related to me at the moment. I laid against the lockers. I needed to fix this. How could I get her to forgive me. She was the most important person In my life. Maybe Julia dying had a reason. She had brought me Clare. The most amazing, beautiful, heartfelt, person that I might just be in lo- I was caught off guard deep in thought. It was Clare running towards me.

**Clare POV **

I was running down the hall almost out of breath. My Lungs were on fire but I didn't care! I needed to find Eli! Fitz had a knife for crying out loud! I saw him against the lockers I ran up to him basically slamming into him.

"Eli! Eli! Oh my god. We need to get out of here! Fitz has a knife" I pleaded.

He didn't respond. Is he stupid? Fitz has knife!  
"ELI! FITZ HAS A KNIFE THIS IS WERE RUN!" I exclaimed!

"I won't let that Jerk scare me" he replied motionless

"This isn't a game anymore Eli! Please! I'm begging you come with me!" I pleaded once again

"Why? You said it yourself; I deserve whatever Fitz does to me. Plus whatever he does can't be worse than how I feel right now. You hate me and I screwed up." He said calmly.

I looked at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Eli, I could never hate you. I'm in Lo-"I was cut off. I heard a deep masculine voice. Getting closer and closer. It was Fitz.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Fitz said as if this were a joke

"You should leave. Now" I said my voice shaky.

"and what? Have Emo boy here make time with my date?" Fitz said getting closer and closer. Were now in the middle of the hall way. Fitz was less than 10 ft away. The knife in his right hand.

"Fitz Please leave us alone." I begged

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Fitz Yelled.

My heart started to beat faster. I didn't know what to do.

**Eli POV**

I couldn't believe he said that to Clare. No one would ever say that to Clare. My Clare… I could see the fear in her eyes as Fitz started to advance on us.

"Get away from me" I said pushing her gently away. I could see the tears filling up in her eyes.

I tried to talk to fitz.

"Fitz look, I'm sorry. For before, for everything. You WIN." I said scared shitless. If I tried anything all that would happen is me ending up in a pool of blood.

"Yeah right, Like I haven't heard that one before." Fitz replied advancing on me. I backed up against the wall.

"Please, Don't this…" I pleaded with him. I looked over at Clare she was crying her eyes out against a locker.

"Someone's got to teach you a lesson" Fitz replied pulling the knife back ready to strike. I braced myself for the impact. I heard Clare Scream. My hands now covered in blood were holding the wound that the knife had made… I slid down the wall. Weak, helpless and completely in pain.

**Clare POV**

"NO!" I exclaimed in tears. I saw Eli slide down the wall. His red blazer now darkened with blood where he was stabbed. I rushed over to him. "Oh my god. Eli!" I exclaimed I saw the pool of blood starting to form around him. I saw his eyes closing. "No, Eli please stay with me! Please! Eli! I need you here with me. Please Eli!" I cried. Eli POV

I heard Clare's voice. My Vision was fading into complete darkness. I need to stay. But I was so weak. I could barely keep my eyes open. I heard her crying. I managed to say one last thing before I faded into completely darkness. "Clare, I love you." I said weakly. Then I began fading… the last words I heard were Clare's.

"Eli please don't leave me. Eli I love you. Please don't" I heard through her crying. That was the last thing I heard.

**Clare POV**

I was astounded. Eli said he loved me. I knew deep down in my heart I loved him to. In the short time we knew each other we had become so close. I could tell him anything. He would protect me from anything. He would make me smile when I was sad. He gave me a reason to live when I felt like dying. And to think this all started with a hearse and glasses. This wouldn't be the end. It couldn't! I wouldn't let it! The paramedics arrived along with the police. They saw Me and Eli and immediately rushed over to him. I saw his eyes closed. His pulse was slowing down. No. Please God Help him. Please I'm begging you.

They loaded him into the ambulance. I asked Adam to tell his mom to take us to the hospital. Eli was rushed into emergency. He had gone under cardiac arrest. I had been crying harder than I ever had in my life. Please Eli. Moments later his heart was steady again. Maybe there was hope. Eli was a fighter. He would make it through it I knew it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey so what did you guys think? I decided to make it a two shot. But only if I get a couple of readers and maybe some reviews? How did I do for my first story lol? I was inspired to write this story by the song My Immortal by Evanescence. So Review? Did I do good lol? REVIEW :D and if you hm^ on twitter or on formspring. The links are on my profile :D If you guys want I might even make a series but they would be in a different story or continued from this one lol :D Review or inbox me and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note: Hey! Yeah so I decided to make this a two-shot. Thx for the reviews :D Im gonna make series soon. Im working on it already :D I will be posting it shortly so add me to your favorite author's list :D Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Bring Me To Life_

**Eli POV**

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. I had faded into a darkness that I couldn't escape. But I had to keep fighting, keep pushing through for Clare, My only reason to keep living. I loved her. I would never hurt her. I would protect her from anything. I would give my life to save hers. That was how Deeply I Elijah Goldsworthy was in love with Clare Marie Edwards. All of a sudden I began to hear things. I heard Clare's voice next to me.

"Eli, Please make it through this. Please Wake up… I need you here." She said through soft sniffles.

**Clare POV**

It had been almost 5 hours now. It was 3am and Eli was unconscious. His breathing was steady and so was his heart rate. There was a IV needle in his arm. The knife had punctured Spleen but he was okay now. He had lost a lot of blood. The doctor said if he gotten here 1 moment later he would have died due to eternal bleeding seeing as the spleen was punctured so he would lose too much blood to fast. But God was with us. He gave Eli a second chance to live. I needed Eli here. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Then all of a sudden I heard a low painful moan come from him. His eyes began to slowly flutter open. I looked at him. He saw me and smirked. That playful smirked that he knew I loved.

"Eli." I said unable to speak seeing him awake.

"Well Hello Blue Eyes" He replied smiling with a bit more energy"

"Eli! You scared me have to death. When they said you went under cardiac arrest I thought you-" I stopped their and shuddered. I couldn't even bare the thought of Eli dying.

"Clare, Relax I'm fine now. So there's no need to worry. How long have you been here?" He asked me.

"Um about 5 hours or so, I couldn't leave without knowing you were okay" I said

"Blue eyes, when am I never okay? Fitz stabs like a girl anyway." He replied smirking

"Your insane" I said to him letting out a slight chuckle.

"I love you Clare." He said to me.

You could see it in his emerald eyes that he meant it. Of Course I loved him to. I smiled and I walked over to him and sat down next to him, and pressed a light gentle kiss on his soft pink lips.  
"I Love you to Eli, I always have, Probably always will." I replied smiling he leaned in and we kissed. This time with more passion that we ever had before. You could feel the intensity, the electrical shock going through our bodies. We pulled apart gasping for breath. In the short time I knew Eli I had fallen for him. Hard. Harder than anyone I ever liked. We were both smiling. Really smiling. I loved his smile even more than his adorable smirk. I felt a blush crept on to me cheeks. I loved him. This moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end.**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Yeah this chapter might suck but I have writers block for this part. And I'm working on a new one that's going to start from the beginning. :D Will be posting soon So add me to your favorite author's list :D**


End file.
